The Reign Of Mewtwo
by BC-Butch Cassidy-BC
Summary: DARK FANFICTION. What if Mewtwo hadn’t become nice? 10 years later the world is fighting an enemy with the powers of a God. The end is nigh! Join our fight against him!
1. A world not as it was

P o k é m o n ' s   
**Reign Of Mewtwo   
Part One**   
_A world not as it was…_

**Disclaimer** – Pokémon is not mine.. The story and characters of 'The reign of Mewtwo' are the property of Butchs Fan Fiction Forum . Before use of these characters or elements of the story please get permission from Butch Cassidy at butchsvideostop@Tiscali.co.uk 

**WARNING** – This Fan Fiction is not a typical Pokémon FanFic; it covers darker themes, which could be considered unsuitable for younger readers. You have been warned. 

- Visit the Home of 'The Reign of Mewtwo' at www.butchsforum.co.uk 

......... 

Mankind has never been able to accept the existence of fate, or a God's divine plan. From the dawn of time prophecies have dictated the future, some false but many true. Although proven we refuse to accept that fate existed and refused to believe the predicted future… instead embracing blissful ignorance. 

The New Testament book of Revelations foretold the end of the world. It was not the only book as Notrodamus and the Katabi'agan predicted the same thing for the end of the 2nd millennium. Funnily enough all these sources where ignored by all but a cult few around the world. But it happened, our world was unprepared and it wasn't an asteroid, an Atomic war or a natural phenomena but one mans search for power, which brought mankind to the brink of utter destruction. 

......... 

Nothing, before the light there was darkness. All was dark all was silent, but within a single second everything changed. A small electronic alarm clock sounded, screeching into the ear of a man who was peacefully sleeping in his bed. Within a second a large white pillow knocked the clock off the side of the table, breaking it on the floor. Sighing deeply the man pulled himself up on his bed and flicked a small light switch behind his head, illuminating the room with an ere unnatural light. 'Is it morning already?' He thought to himself while pulling himself out of bed 'I really hate these early mornings' 

Getting out of his bed he stumbled around the room looking for the clothes he had left littering the room the night before. He angrily grunted as he hit his toe several times still feeling half asleep, a dead man walking. Grabbing his shirt while trying to pull his trousers on his mind was somewhere else 'I really need to give up these late nights. What's the point in going out for some fun at night if it makes my morning so Crappy'. Sighing again he grabbed his pass card from the table. 

Grabbing a cup of coffee he threw himself in front of his computer and turned it on. The small simplistic room was reflected in the small screen as the computer booted up. The usual Windows symbols opened and he was in.   
"Welcome, please enter your name and password" The computer asked out loud, banging on the keyboard for a few seconds he entered 'Ash Ketchum' and his password, hidden by asterisks. Immediately the computer prang into action, verifying he was who he claimed to be. The man, Ash leaned back on his chair and looked up at the roof. This was one of the few times in his day that he couldn't do anything, the only time he had to think of what was happening, the only chance he had to get scared. 

It was amazing to think how much the world had changed from the days of his childhood. The world had seemed so simple back then, full of fun and people, the people were the ones he missed the most. In the resent years of war the idea of a civilian had all but died out as defeat after defeat brought the voluntary military to its knees. All people were expected to serve and to fight against their seemingly invincible enemy. The world had changed, only the few small pockets existed where Mewtwo hadn't infected. These were the last beckons of light for the human race; he was the invincible force, the unbeatable enemy. Ash sighed again as he rein-acted history in his mind. 

At the beginning everyone was optimistic that Mewtwo could be contained. With the fall of Japan, then Australia, and Africa. Nobody seriously believed that he would have the power to attack the world's real powers. Not Russia, not China, not Europe and not America. They were wrong. Like a jackhammer Mewtwo struck America and China at once, unprepared they buckled and fell quickly. The use of Nuclear weapons didn't help in the slightest causing more damage to themselves than to the enemy. 

Today China and most of Russia were under his control. The only places that remained free where a few pockets in the Middle East, Manhattan Island in the old United States and Europe, from the Polish border through to Ireland. The only problem is that that line had been getting pushed further back, day by day. Moral was at an all time low, but today could be the turning point on the war. The turning Point Ash could check if his computer would hurry up and finish loading. 

"Welcome Ketchum, 7119" The computer welcomed him with its electronic, bitted voice. Ash pulled himself in front of the computer again to start work, now that his computer was up and running. Moving his mouse across the screen he activated the 'Latest News' icon. Checking the latest news had always been the way that they had done things. That way there was no shocks for anyone through it being spread when they were meant to be working. The headlining story caught his eye, entering it he read aloud. 

"Today in the famous Berlin research facility a new prototype weapon will be going through final testing. If successful in passing these tests the new weapon, which is classified at the moment, will be brought into general use across the Allied Nations. The researcher in charge of the testing is quoted as saying 'This weapon could be the real turning point in the war that the world is in today. We could wake up tomorrow and our salvation could be delivered'. More details shall be released as we Classification is lifted from this project" 

Ash laughed as he finished the report, 'these news people always playing every little event up. They make a fuss out of the smallest things. Whether it be the weather or a message from the PM ' He thought. He lifted his coffee determined not to let it go cold ready to take a sip, a knock from the door interrupted him causing him to spill some down his front. The door opened and a woman walked into his room, fully dressed in what appeared to be a feminine equivalent of Ash's Uniform. 

Ash turned in his chair to face the unknown visitor who didn't even wait for him to invite them in. Looking up he recognised the familiar face and huffed. She shuck her head catching sight of Ash's uniform, mainly the fresh coffee stain down the front.   
"Ash, are you never going to keep that thing clean! And shouldn't you be ready to leave by now. I don't want to late again, Gill will be pissed," She barked at him, he was about to protest against her comments but decided it was better to take them rather than argue with her.   
"Ok, Misty, just stay there while I change my shirt", and without another word he stepped into a small side room within his room. Misty walked round the room for a moment, as she did every morning waiting for him to get ready. Tired of repeating the trek round his room, Misty sat slowly down the edge of Ash's, untidy bed but jumped with a shock,   
"Pika!" 

Awash with relief she saw the yellow little electric mouse pull itself out of the sheets, and sit itself on its back legs, looking up at her indignantly.   
"Pika Pi?" It asked Misty. Shacking her head a little she scooped up the mouse, sat onto the bed and placed it on her lap where she started to pet it affectionately.   
"By the way Misty, Pikachu is buried within my covers so be sure not to sit on him. Shacking her head still more Misty shouted back,   
"Couldn't have said that a few seconds ago. Anyway hurry up". She gave Pikachu a scratch behind the ear just as Ash emerged with a crisp new white shirt. Throwing on his jacket he walked over to Misty.   
"Is this good enough, or is there a tiny piece of dirt too small for the eye to see?" Ash asked Misty sarcastically, she only ignored him and once again lifted Pikachu onto Ash's bed. Ash leaned right up to Pikachu,   
"Alright buddy now you know what to do. Protect the room"   
"Pika, Pi, Pikachu" Pikachu answered happily, before resting back on the bed again oblivious to Ash and Misty's presence. Ash gave him a pat on the head,   
"Good boy" and continued out the door with Misty. 

......... 

Private Patterson, Private Mullin, Private O'Driscall, Sergeant Palin. The impersonal names stuck in his head. Sitting in the same seat he sat in each day, looking yet again at the weeks casualty listing. All the people who had died in the short week to keep the city safe from… them. Young people, people who knew what they where getting into when the signed up, but still the names stuck, bothering him. He had seen many problems within the city of Derry. He had been stationed there for over 40 years, 40 bloody years the city had been under siege from within itself. Violence and battle, as its citizen fought amongst themselves, a religious gulf, that at that time at least seemed unbridgeable. 

That all changed however in 2005 when Mewtwo struck America. It became painfully clear to Europe that Mewtwo was a threat that threatened to topple even the UK and Ireland. A collective power from all the people allowed in just 2 years to convert the major cities within both countries into cities with walls, defences and people to protect them. They worked together and saved the countries from falling to Mewtwo. Over the past 4 years they have waited inside their walls, waiting for the miracle they knew would come, the miracle only god could send. Their salvation. 

Week after week they wait, and week after week they get nothing. Morale couldn't be lower, it looked like Mankind was doomed, time had run out for the dominant species on the planet. Man.   


_TO BE CONTINUED?_   


**AUTHOR MESSAGE-**   
This is the beginning of a planned series, though it is on the edge of being shelved, so I decided to see if anyone was interested enough to keep it alive. Encase you didn't get it from the Fan Fic, this is set ten years after the completion of the first Pokémon movie, but it obviously ended differently. Mewtwo is closing in and the world is fighting him and his cloned Pokémon off as well as they can. 

The RAF is the Royal Air Force (UK air force) and the PM is the Prime Minister (Head of UK government. Well if anyone wants to see more of this please review. I hope to hear from you.   
_ Butch Cassidy_


	2. Scorched Earth

P o k é m o n   
**The Reign of Mewtwo   
Chapter II**   
_Scorched Earth_

**Disclaimer** – Pokémon is not mine. The story and characters of 'The reign of Mewtwo' are the property of Butchs Fan Fiction Forum . Before use of these characters or elements of the story please get permission from Butch Cassidy at butchsvideostop@Tiscali.co.uk 

**WARNING **– This Fan Fiction is not a typical Pokémon FanFic; it covers darker themes, which could be considered unsuitable for younger readers. You have been warned. 

- Visit the Home of 'The Reign of Mewtwo' at www.butchsforum.co.uk 

……… 

In times of great wars, those commanding the field have been unable to grasp the inevitable truth that each soldier, each pawn in their war is an individual, with their own life, hopes and dreams. Even one life lost is one too many, causing much pain and the blinking out of another candle of life. It is in great wars that people forget, and the war beginning in 2000 was no different. 

"The death of one is a tragedy… the death of a million is not but a statistic"   
Joseph Stalin 

……… 

"Welcome to all our viewers across the free world! We are broadcasting specially today from Germany, where the new XG-weapon is going through the final stages of its prototype testing" The unnaturally happy tone of the news reporters voice came across the small monitor. Within the large, high tech hall dozens of monitors where playing the same news report but people where still clambering over each other in order to catch a sight of it.   
"This is a live report?" One of them asked,   
"Yeah, and being broadcast over the old analogue signals too" Her friend answered, motioning to the monitor "See, LIVE. It's been months since we had a free media report" Her friend nodded agreeing,   
"This war sucks" 

Pushing one of the many doors at the back of the hall open Ash and Misty leisurely made their way into the room. Ash froze for a moment looking across the room. The large rectangular room was built up with large workstations running along the walls. Hundreds of computers and more advanced do da's covered these workstations. Even more people where around these, although they all appeared to be watching the same handful of monitors at the moment. The centre itself was empty in comparison to the rest of the room with only a hand full of computers though these where the biggest. The technology in the room was all-new in look but the room itself was far from it. It looked like the inside of an old Cathedral with architecture and stain glass windows to match. A large coat of arms displaying a skeleton sitting on a rock held precedence. 

"Oh Ash" One of the young ladies greeted him, "Captain Gill wants to see you in his office. It appeared urgent… and he didn't look happy" She pulled him back to reality. After a moment what he had just been told registered, and breaking into a run he bolted through the hall.   
"Thanks Neesha!" He thanked her before disappearing from sight. She shook her head and turned to Misty.   
"I don't know how you put up with him" She asked, Misty just shrugged,   
"Neither do I" She answered before the two lady made their way to a couple of the computers in the centre of the hall. Sitting, Misty pushed a few buttons and the computer burst into life with an electronic buzz. Neesha did the same, but lent over to Misty,   
"What have you heard of this weapons test in Germany?" She asked anxiously.   
"No more than the news service said why is there something special about it?" She asked. Neesha seemed shocked.   
"You mean to tell me you haven't heard any of the rumours?" She asked, but Misty just shook her head.   
"According to my sources the government has put a lot of money and time into this test, a lot to lose. Some are even saying that this weapon could mean the end of the war" 

Lifting a small headset from the side of the computer Misty placed it over her ears,   
"Come on Neesha, you know what your sources are like. I would have more faith and Ash being on time"   
"Believe what you will Misty but this is the big one, and I'm sure this time" Neesha told. Misty raised an eyebrow,   
"Ok, I believe you, now can I get on with some work?" She asked; Neesha smiled,   
"Be my guest" 

……… 

Within minutes Ash was keeled over panting outside an oak door down a long over expensive looking corridor. Rising his fist he knocked twice and waited for the occupant to respond.   
"Come in" Came the voice from inside, and so Ash pulled the door open granting himself entry to the room. The room was small but none the less impressive. An unnatural orangey light filled the room, as there were no windows allowing natural light to enter. The room's walls seemed to be built out of wood, carved into shapes and patterns, again the coat of arms with the skeleton sat behind the desk that centred the room. Behind the desk a man sat. His hair black but showing some white here and there. He smiled as Ash entered the room.   
"Good of you to finally join me Mr. Katchem" He offered, "Please, take a seat". Ash gulped and took the solemn chair that sat in front of his desk. 

The man leaned back, observing Ash's fearful face. Lifting a small ball from its coaster on the desk he threw it from one hand to the other menacingly.   
"Tell me Ash do you know why you have been asked to come here?" The man asked never taking his eyes off Ash.   
"No Captain Gill" Ash lied. He involuntarily looked away from his piercing gaze. Gill stopped juggling the ball, instead holding it stationary in his hand.   
"You were late again this morning where you not?" He asked. Ash slowly nodded,   
"Yes" 

The captain sighed sadly,   
"Alright Ash have I ever told you the story of that fellow" Gill asked indicating to the sitting skeleton in the coat of arms behind him. Ash shook his head slowly, not really sure what he had gotten himself into.   
"This city is steeped in history. At one time there were two brothers each with right to control the city. Before any fighting started his brother locked him in the tower and told him he would be released when the power struggle had ended. And so his brother waited…"   
"And what happened?" Ash asked wanting the end of the story.   
"Well he returned to find his brothers skeleton sitting, still waiting, for the help his brother had promised. Waiting for his brother who never came. Do you understand what I am trying to say Ash?" Gill asked completing the story. Ash thought for a moment before answering with a snide remark   
"That you want to lock me in the tower?" 

"NO!" The captain told him angrily. Ash froze.   
"Every day we fight. You have lived here long enough to know this. Every day comes another empty promise of help from the mainland… but nothing. Sometimes I feel as we are the brother waiting" Gill told him angrily, beginning to juggle the ball again "If we are to avoid ending up the same way we need people to work together. We can't have you doing this!" Ash sulked his head,   
"It wont happen again Sir" Ash told him. Gill smiled, placing the ball back in its coaster,   
"Make sure it doesn't, or I might just lock you in the tower" 

A small electronic device activated on the desk, a small crackling sound mixed with a voice filled the air,   
"Captain, an unidentified aircraft has come into airspace over the Antrim rowans. We request instructions" Gill thought nothing of the voice but Ash knew it, it was Misty's. The captain thought for a moment before hitting a red button and answering,   
"Attempt contacting the craft on normal European frequencies. I'm on my way" 

"Yes Sir" The voice returned before the device crackled out entirely. Gill pulled himself to his feet and motioned to the door,   
"Time to return to work" Ash nodded. 

……… 

Misty sighed angrily as she flicked her microphone off. Neesha caught the dis-contempt in her voice,   
"What's wrong?"   
"I don't know. Just something has been getting to me for the past few weeks"   
"Your not the only one" Neesha reminded her, "Have you looked around? Many people have that same look on their faces"   
"And what look is that?" Misty asked.   
"Fear" 

Misty looked to her feet,   
"I guess your right, we haven't exactly had much to celebrate around here"   
"No, we haven't" Neesha agreed. Misty raised her head and smiled,   
"Well there is no point in getting down" Misty called out in mock happiness, and Neesha agreed with a nod.   
"Why are we assuming the Europeans?" Neesha asked, "Could it not be the Americans?" Misty agreed,   
"It could be, but what are the chances. Manhattan has enough trouble defending itself without worrying about us over here" Flicking the microphone back on again Misty attempted to make contact with the aircraft. Several minutes later she flicked the microphone off again and threw off her headset.   
"Its useless! They won't answer!" 

The hall, which had been rather noisy and talkative until then suddenly, went quiet. Looking up, Neesha and Misty caught sight of Captain Gill and Ash entering. Everyone had gone quiet like a classroom when a teacher comes in. Slowly they made there way down to the front of the hall each step echoing in the now soundless hall. He stopped behind Misty,   
"Have they answered?" He asked, as Ash slipped into the chair to the other side of Misty. Misty shook her head,   
"No, none of the European signals have been replied too" Gill straightened,   
"Alright if they want to play it that way," Back stepping a little he took a seat in front of an average looking computer, though it was on its own. The seat was defiantly bigger than the rest, and looked a lot more comfortable too. He placed a headset over his ears and typed onto the keyboard. Flipping a small microphone from the side he spoke into it,   
"There is a jet coming in from a South-Easternly direction, can you see it?" The voice replied into his ear,   
"We see it sir"   
"Target the SAM's. When I give the order blow it out of the sky" The captain told him uncaringly.   
"I hope you don't do that" Came another voice; Gill checked his headphones but found it was coming from Misty's system. He jumped bounding to Misty,   
"Where is that coming from?"   
"It appears to be from the jet," Misty answered. Lifting her microphone Gill spoke directly to the pilot,   
"Who are you and why have you ignored our attempts to contact you?" After a moment of cracking background noise the voice returned,   
"Sergeant Namarari, German Air Force" The disembodied voice answered, "My radio has been going through black spots. I only got it working now"   
"Send us your clearance code" Gill ordered.   
"Sending" He informed them. Gill looked to Misty.   
"Got it," She told him, "Checking…" Gill covered the microphone obviously impatient,   
"And?" He asked. Misty ignored him for a moment before nodding at her screen,   
"He checks out, the code is correct. Sergeant Namarari, transporting specialist equipment from Berlin" 

Lifting his hand off the Microphone Gill returned to the pilot,   
"Alright Sergeant you have clearance to land, but you will be met by one of my officers"   
"I look forward to talking to you in person" The voice answered before returning to the wordless static. Gill turned off the Microphone.   
"Ash you fancy a walk?" Gill asked,   
"No really" He answered. Gill smiled meanly,   
"Tough" He told Ash, "I want you to met the pilot and keep him busy for at least another hour"   
"Why" Ash asked pulling himself from his chair lazily.   
"Why is unimportant, just go" Gill told him, "And hurry!" Ash jumped to it and made his way from the hall though he wasn't exactly hurrying. When he was gone Gill leaned in next too Misty so he could speak into her ear.   
"I want you to find out more about what this 'specialist equipment' is" Gill ordered her, "I don't like it when such things are brought in without my personal permission" Misty nodded sadly,   
"You know I can't do that legally?" Misty asked,   
"That's why I'm whispering. Now find that out for me" He ordered again,   
"Yes Sir" 

……… 

Ash was breathing so hard he felt like his lungs where going to explode. As ordered he had run straight through the city, and across Memorial bridge before he came to the cities small but active airfield. Finding the land to build such a complex in the centre of a built up city was difficult but now the airfield covered what used to be an old army barracks and park. This was the only real way to enter or exit the city, with the use of either a plane or a helicopter, land routes deemed too dangerous to travel. 

Crossing the bridge he watched the jet skidding onto the runway ahead of him. No matter how many times he heard it happen it never failed to amaze him how loud an airplane could be. Within minutes he was stood beside the now stationary jet. Although it only had its one passenger it looked like there was enough room to fit a half dozen inside. With an echoing clank the pilot stepped down the temporary ladder leading into the cockpit of the aircraft. Looking up at the man Ash felt like a shrimp, the pilot looming nearly what appeared to be 7-foot form the ground. Taking his helmet off Ash for the first time caught sight of the face that matched the voice. The mans dark skin colour and striking brown hair made him even more distinctive, on top of the height. 

Placing his helmet under his shoulder the man greeted Ash with a smile,   
"Morning, you here to welcome me?" Ash nodded,   
"I have been order to show you around some of the city before bringing you to the Captain sir" Ash told him, he nodded,   
"All right, but I want my plane taken care of, I have some sensitive equipment inside" He told Ash forcefully.   
"Already taken care of" Ash informed him, "Your plane will be very safe here, so don't worry"   
"Alright lead the way," He said to Ash convinced. 

As they waked out of the airfield Ash gave him a basic overview,   
"As you know this is the city of Londonderry, presently under the control and protection of the United Kingdom with support from the Republic of Irelands military to the south. The city itself was one of the first to be walled as the war heated up and was also the first in the UK to come under fire. Population about thirty thousand, city about thirteen square miles within the walls"   
"All textbook stuff… do you have anything you couldn't look up in a book?" Namarari asked, Ash raised an eyebrow.   
"Sure, there is a great sense of community in the city" Ash answered.   
"Why is that?" He asked Ash   
"Sir, You must remember the people of this city and the country have fought in a civil war for the best part of 40 years. When they united, they really united. That and we have great pubs here," Ash continued. Namarari laughed heartily,   
"You have a sense of humour, I like that. Maybe we should go out for a drink sometime?"   
"I'm up for it" Ash said joining in with a laugh. 

Stepping onto the metallic walls Ash turned to more serious matters,   
"These walls may be old but they are strong. Daily attacks by the enemy has proven that. Have you ever been in a war zone before?" Ash asked,   
"I've seen a few" Namarari answered.   
"That's good, it is never pretty to see it for the first time" Ash said. Looking over the walls of the city Ash couldn't hold back the sadness. Looking out as far as the horizon there was nothing but rubble, the remains of homes, businesses, cars… a whole city levelled. Turning he looked into the walled city, what was left couldn't be called a city in the traditional sense of the word. Big square building covering any pieces of land they could, trying to keep as many people in as small a place as possible. It looked like it had been taken straight out an old sci-fi movie.   
"What's that?" Namarari asked pointing out into the abandoned city.   
"What's what?" Ash asked turning back to the rowans.   
"That grey that appears to surround us" Namarari repeated, "What is it?"   
"That is the old wall," Ash answered,   
"The what?" Namarari asked again,   
"The old wall. When the city was first walled, there were three layers. The first layer fell in the first attack on the city. A massive attack and we didn't have the people to protect such a large area, this wall is the second, while the third surrounds HQ" Ash answered with a little more detail this time. Namarari nodded,   
"Interesting" 

Turning his back on the rowans again Ash said,   
"Anyway next…" He was cut off as two large explosions echoed through the air causing them both to duck down,   
"What was that?!" Namarari yelled. Rising to look into the city Ash noticed he wasn't the only one doing so. From the far side of the city spotted smoke billowing, blacking the sky itself.   
"Whatever it was they are going to need our help, lets go!" Ash told him, jumping onto the stairs throwing himself into the city, not sure what to expect or what had happened with Namarari on his heels. 

......... 

Once Ash had left, Misty carried out her orders searching for the information on what special equipment Sergeant Namarari was carrying into the city. Hacking was a slow job but the more skilled an operator was the faster they could pull it off. Before not too long she had checked everywhere she could think off. The military kept no details; the Germen government had nothing… where could they be? Throughout, the voices of those around her beat into her mind distracting her and none worse than voice of the live report from Berlin. 

It wasn't too long before she had given up for a moment and joined the rest of them watching the news broadcast on their   
"Salvation". With a sigh she made her way to one of the screens showing the report, and watched with Neesha beside her.   
"So you decided to join us then?" Neesha asked snidely, Misty stuck her tongue out at her,   
"I needed a break that's all" 

"Well the test is due to start any minute now. The XG-Weapon which is being tested is one of only two prototypes of the weapon that are in existence. It is said that there is no more important development for Mankind, but we have yet to see" The cheery news reporter continued, in the background a scientist in a long white coat came out of a small room holding a large very futuristic, almost sci-fi weapon. Turning to watch the news reporter continued,   
"And here is the weapon… And the test is about to beg." The news reporter was cut off as the screen snowed over. One of those watching hit the side of the screen,   
"Come on, not now!" 

Neesha turned to Misty to complain but found she had fazed out,   
"Misty what's wrong" She asked,   
"I've gotta look up something" Misty told her, a look of horror in her eyes. Jumping over the desk Misty ran to her computer, Neesha in pursuit. Throwing herself into her chair, she pulled her headset on, and started to type into the keyboard at top speed, her figures moving so fast Neesha couldn't even see what she was typing.   
"What's going on" Neesha asked, Misty just ignored her. A cry from the monitor they where watching caught Neesha's attention.   
"We apologize for the disruption in transmission, we will return you to our broadcast as soon as possible" 

"Come on Misty don't be gloomy, it will be back soon" Neesha told Misty,   
"It won't" Misty replied her figures still moving at top speed.   
"What do you mean?" Neesha asked,   
"Oh God…" Misty exclaimed ignoring Neesha again, jumping to her feet she yelled across the room.   
"CAPTAIN!" She yelled, "WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Climbing out of his chair he made his way to her, with no hurry.   
"What is it?" He asked,   
"I know what cargo they are carrying and it is a problem" She answered, "For us anyway"   
"What is it then?" He told her. 

"We have just received an XG Prototype weapon," Misty told him. Both Neesha and the captain nearly fell over.   
"What! Are you sure!" He asked,   
"I am. I just checked their main system. They only made two of these weapons, and they sent the second to somewhere nobody would think to look" Misty answered,   
"Just another city on the front line" Gill nodded, "But whys this a problem?"   
"Was I the only one who noticed?" She asked, Gill shuck his head,   
"Notice what?" 

Misty turned to her computer, and pressed a few keys. The happy news report popped onto her screen,   
"And here is the weapon… And the test is about to be…." She spoke. At the last moment Misty hit another key freezing the picture.   
"Watch this" Misty told them; clicking her key she made the picture move frame by frame. Just before the picture went blank it went red.   
"Does that mean what I think it means?" Gill asked, and Misty nodded slowly.   
"We didn't just lose the signal, there was an explosion and anyone who had access enough to bomb that site would know the other was coming here"   
"Oh God…" Gill said, "That means…" A loud echoing explosion tore into the room, an eerie red glow filling the hall, the computer screen frizzled but stayed active.   
"Report!" Gill asked her anxiously. The noise of the explosion had been replaced by the yelling and screaming. The captain made himself known,   
"REMAIN CALM!" He yelled across the hall, his voice booming. All noise in the room silenced, each pair of eyes turning to them, "GET TO WORK!" The silence again was replaced by the noise of people working, running from side to side.   
"Well?" He asked Misty again angrily.   
"It appears two separate explosive devices have been set off, one in the bog-side wall and the second in the inner wall" Misty told him,   
"Damage?" He asked,   
"Both have been breached," She continued 

"Which means we're wide open… to them" 

End of Chapter II   
…… 

Butch Cassidy   
10.04.04 

**Author Message:**   
Well there you have it, Reign of Mewtwo chapter II. First I would like to thank those who reviewed and mailed me about continuing the series, for it is because of you I have continued it. I hope people liked this, and yes I know this is very different from the traditional Fan Fic but that is the way this series is going to be. 

Now you should know that SAM, which is a term used earlier (Page4) is a 'Surface to Air Missile' system used for anti air defence. The city that has been described in this chapter, Londonderry is a real place if you feel like looking it up. The different places are real places within the city (Of course not including the rowans or big wall, etc). I hope to have Diagrams, and maps on my website of the city and other elements of this story soon so check it out at [www.butchsforum.co.uk]. 

Anyway I hope to have Chapter III released near the start of May for anyone who wants to read on. I also love reviews and questions, even if they are negative. Hope to see you again and read as much as you can until next time!   
Butch Cassidy 


	3. The East and the West banks

P o k é m o n ' s   
**The Reign of Mewtwo   
Chapter III**   
_The East and the West banks_

**Disclaimer**– Pokémon is not mine. The story and characters of 'The reign of Mewtwo' are the property of Butchs Fan Fiction Forum { }. Before use of these characters or elements of the story please get permission from Butch Cassidy at 

**WARNING **– This Fan Fiction is not a typical Pokémon FanFic; it covers darker themes, which could be considered unsuitable for younger readers. You have been warned. 

- Visit the Home of 'The Reign of Mewtwo' at ' ' 

……… 

History has showed us that to achieve great things, great risks must be undertaken. The ultimate risk, for the ultimate goal. In times of wars great scientific risk can lead to the greatest weapon, far outweighing the risks of the soldiers on the field. Great, and terrible weapons have been created in the name of the ultimate goal… retaining peace. 

As powerful as science may make us, we are all vulnerable to ultimate defeat. Without Moral or a feeling of righteousness in ones own actions, science is useless. The question that each soldier, each person must ask themselves during times of conflict, great or small… are they fighting a righteous war? 

"…We shall defend our Island, whatever the cost may be. We will fight them on the beaches, we shall them on the landing grounds, we shall them in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills… We shall never surrender"   
Winston Churchill (1941) 

……… 

Pandemonium. There was no other word to describe the scenes in the streets. The smoke from the explosion still hung in the sky; blackening the sun above… a dark omen of already passed events. In full stride Ash crossed onto Memorial Bridge, Namarari on his heels. The only calm thing around them was the water, slowly moving under their feet. The bridge was crossed in a mater of minutes and they where back into the middle of the chaos that reigned over the city. 

Coming to a stop in the middle of the car-less road, Ash grabbed a hold of one of the many soldier that were combing the streets.   
  
"What is going on?" Ash yelled at the young man, his voice barley above that of the shouts of the people around them. Pulling Ash's hand from his shirt breathing hard. "There have been several large explosions…" The man stumbled in his answer "…The city has been breached!" 

Ash didn't doubt the answer for a second; he had never seen anyone as panicked as this man sounded. Pulling himself entirely from Ash he continued back in the direction Ash and Namarari had come from, right over Memorial Bridge. Ash stood fazed for a moment, unsure what he should do before Namarari tipped him on the shoulder,   
"Where to now?" He asked, Ash turned to face the man back in reality. Jumping in a run he waved Namarari to follow him.   
"C&C of course! If the city has been breached that's where we can of most use!" Ash told him. Namarari nodded in agreement, they couldn't be of much help on the front lines anyway, not at present. 

As they crossed the small stretch of concrete between themselves and headquarters the chaotic feeling of the streets hardly changed, though some of the smoke that blotted the sky was lifting. Ash skidded to a stop ahead of the metallic door that led into the cities headquarters, within the cities old guildhall. Throwing his card into the offered slot Ash waited for the door the open. After a second the computeristic hum, the card reading ceased, the card unreturned. Turning, Ash turned his focus back to the city fear growing in his gut. Within each of the buildings, one by one the electronic lights turned off. The fear in his gut worsened,   
"If their cutting the power… this must be bad," Ash muttered to himself. Noticing the disappearing lights Namarari mouthed something Ash didn't catch. Grabbing Namarari's head Ash pulled him to the ground,   
"Get down!" 

Two loud blasts echoed in their ears, a bright light flashing. Looking up pieces of debris started to rain from the sky, the air again blinding Ash with a deep mixture of dust and smoke. Ash involuntarily coughed, struggling to get clean air through to his lungs. As the roar of the explosion died away it was replaced by a sickening swell of screams, and shouting. Rising his head from the hard concrete, his eyes came into contact with two new large plumbs of smoke, barley visible through the dust, each plumb extending out from each of the cities two bridges. 

His eyes dilated, the realization of the seriousness of the situation becoming clear to him. Pulling himself to his feet he helped Namarari up, still coughing. Ash broke into a run, charging through the streets, Namarari following, unfazed by the events around him.   
"Where are we going?" Namarari asked, over the deafening noise. Continuing the run Ash answered,   
"Powers been shut off, we have to find another way in"   
"And you know one?" Namarari asked, Ash smiled,   
"Yip" 

Turning a corner, they came into a new road, the markings for traffic faded, large our story buildings on each side, dwarfing them. They appeared decayed, their individuality eroded along with the history they once held. Right ahead of them an old arch stood 30 feet high cut itself into the old rock and garnet wall, a wall that had stood protecting the city for hundreds of years. Its gates long gone, opening the old historic city to all who wished entry. The road turned steeply upwards beyond the gate, the first two plumbs of smoke overlapping straight ahead of them. 

Ash stopped a moment as if considering his next course of action, before jumping into another sprint. Continuing forward Namarari challenged him,   
"Where are we going?" He asked angrily. He didn't like being let around. Ash groaned,   
"Just follow me, I know where I'm going" Namarari was going to fight back when something caught his attention. As they passed under the arch he became distinctly aware of a low hissing roaring in the distance, he knew the sound… he had heard it many times before.   
"Whatever you have planned we had better hurry" Namarari informed Ash.   
"Why?" Ash asked, not getting it, Namarari laughed,   
"You asked me if I had seen combat, have you not seen any yourself?" Namarari asked snidely, Ash knocked the comment aside,   
"Of course, but probable not the same type you have" Ash answered, matching the snide sound of Namarari's voice, "Sergeant" 

Namarari smiled,   
"Well if you open your ears you may hear better what I mean" Doing as suggested Ash listened carefully, the distant sounds now becoming apparent to him. He sighed coming to a stop in front of a small ladder, leading up into one of the buildings above them,   
"Pokémon"   
"Yes" Namarari commented, "And their getting closer" Grabbing onto the ladder, Ash pulled himself up the first few steps before turning back to Namarari,   
"Coming?" Ash asked. Grabbing the bottom handrail Namarari joined him,   
"It would be my pleasure" Namarari mocked. 

One hand after the other they climbed the ladder, a few moments later Ash breaking the silence,   
"Sergeant, what's your name?" Namarari smiled into himself,   
"I told you its Namarari" He replied, Ash rolled his eyes,   
"I mean your first name" Ash asked, hoping to find out,   
"This is hardly the time," He told Ash, and his tone of voice suggested he should drop the subject. Finally coming to a stop on the third floor he turned and looked out over the city, grabbing hold of the window ledge for support. The terrible sight was far more prominent from the bird's eye view, watching tiny people running from side to side, and the two plumbs of smoke obscuring the distance. Looking down he could see that the source of the smoke where the two bridges, each side of the river severed from the other.   
"Great, just great" Ash mouthed sarcastically.   
"What's great" Namarari asked from below him, pointing out into the city asked said,   
"See for yourself". As Namarari looked out Ash fumbled for a few moments with the window.   
"What are you doing?" Namarari asked, Ash smiled happily pulling out a small silver key,   
"Getting us in" He boasted, Namarari shacking his head,   
"Why on earth do you have the key to this window?" 

As Ash entered the key he answered,   
"Because this is my room, and it comes in handy when I need to get back just that little bit later than I'm allowed to" Namarari laughed,   
"I'm sure it would" Pulling the window open, Ash jumped inside and offered his hand to Namarari,   
"Here" 

He took it, though he would not have admitted but he liked Ash, he was an 'interesting' character. Fumbling into the window Namarari fell flat onto his face embarrassingly. 

In an attempt to retain some of his dignity he pulled himself to his feet and looked around the small dark room, the only light coming from the open window they had just broken into. The small untidy room had nothing spectacular about it, a few pieces of furniture, couple of cups and saucers littered around the computer and the bed unmade. A normal room for someone with too little, or too much time. A metallic bang caught his attention, turning he watched Ash turn from the door,   
"We're stuck" Ash informed him, sliding down the door into a sitting position. 

"What do you mean?" Namarari asked, a foreboding feeling beginning to come over him, Ash laughed ironically,   
"When the power is shut off a smaller generator takes over, keeping these doors usable, but…" Ash told him, "Their not working"   
"Great, just what we need" Namarari groaned, stretching "Then I guess all we can do is wait" Ash nodded,   
"Yip" 

"Brock" Namarari told Ash, he looked up,   
"What?" Ash asked confused, he made to sit down,   
"My name is Brock, Brock Namarari" Ash smiled as he sat down, a complaining noise coming from under the sheets of the bed,   
"Pika!" The small voice came, Brock jumping to the side, the small electric mouse making its way from under the sheets,   
"Oh God sorry little one" Brock apologized to the small Pokémon. Jumping onto its hand legs it tilted its head happily,   
"Pikachu?" It asked, Brock smiled, having been forgiven and petted its small head, he turned to Ash,   
"So a Pikachu, huh" 

"Oh yeah, this little guy and I have been together for a long time… got me through a good few fixes he has" Ash told him with a smile, Brock nodding,   
"Yeah, most of us do" Brock added, "Have Pokémon like that I mean"   
"Oh, by the way my names Ash" He told him, Brock nodding a moment before something occurred to him,   
"Ash… a Pikachu…?" He muttered. Ash noticed his strange expression,   
"Is something wrong?" 

Brock looked up from his feet,   
"Ash, Ash Ketchum?" Ash narrowed his eyes,   
"How did you know that?" He asked suspiciously, an all-new smile curled onto Brocks lips,   
"I can't believe this" He exclaimed, "I can't believe this!" Ash didn't have a clue to what was going on,   
"You can't believe what?" He asked, feeling completely out of the loop. Brocks smile faded as he turned to Ash,   
"This doesn't ring any bells for you" He asked Ash,   
"Not really, I used to have a friend called Brock and all but…" Brock sighed,   
"How about this" He asked, mockingly hugging himself, "Oh Nurse joy! Officer Jenny! I think I'm in love" Ash's eyes widened in realization,   
"Brock, is that… No… that is you" He started to laugh. 

Behind Ash the door into the room opened at last giving them entry to the corridor. Ash who had been leaning against it fell out and hit the floor with a sickening thud, but kept laughing.   
"Well it would appear they got it working again" Ash commented, and Brock nodded. 

……… 

Looking up at the flashing of the dull lights she was caught by surprise. Turning she saw captain Gill too looking around the room. The command centre was now empty, leaving only Misty and Gill. The chaos induced by the situation had taken its toll, papers littering the floor, several cups of coffee left unfinished still steaming and even the odd upturned desk. The captain turned to Misty,   
"It would appear we have emergency power back" Gill commented, "Report". In response to his order Misty jogged back to her own computer, which had just finished rebooting with the return of electricity. No light penetrated the massive stain glass windows, the heavy smoke blinding the sun. 

Scanning her eyes across the screen she felt the air go out of her lungs. Scanning the screen again she hoped she had read the information wrong, convinced she was right she turned to face Gill.   
"The line was fallen… they are inside the city and heading this way" She told him, her voice grave. Placing his head in his hands Gill sighed,   
"We failed to cut the power quick enough" Gill added, "They have been drawn to us" Misty gave an ironic laugh,   
"It gets better," She told him sarcastically   
"How could it be worse" Gill asked rising his head, "Their in the city for Gods sake" 

"Remember the second two explosions?" She asked but continued before he replied; "Well the bridges are gone" Gill sank himself into his chair,   
"Yet worse it has got" Turning to face him Misty asked,   
"Your orders?" Gill ignored her muttering to himself,   
"All my life I have defended this city, and all gone…. In a second, one little second" 

Clearing her seat Misty walked up to the aged captain, placing her hand onto his shoulder she attempted to bring him back to his senses,   
"This is not the time to feel sorry for yourself, there is still time to save lives" He remained silent for a moment before taking a deep breath.   
"Your right, sound a general evacuation, and request support from Armagh, Belfast and Omagh…" Gill ordered, "…We may just hold this place long enough with their support" Misty nodded, bounding back to her chair. 

Slapping a few buttons on her keyboard a loud echoing siren screeched into the air. Pulling himself from his chair Captain Gill surveyed the darkened room with a frown,   
"We may have lost this city, but not its people" 

……… 

The headquarters of the city was not designed to be a nice place to live. People hoped to make it more like a home than a fortress but it didn't change the fact it was a fortress. Each of the corridors inside the building where near enough identical to the last, making it difficult to navigate if you didn't know the place well. Fortunately Ash did, and Brock was thankful for it. 

It hadn't been too long since they left Ash's room, Pikachu walking proudly in the lead. The weak lights gave enough for them to walk by, but barely. It was not uncommon for them to stumble, over something that littered the floor. Brock was about to ask how much longer they had to go when something sent a chill down his spine. Far ahead of them, down the corridor a steady thud, signifying footsteps. Pikachu stopped the sound reaching its ears, twitching furiously he warned Ash to it,   
"Pika, Pi" It told Ash, who nodding having heard the noise himself. He stopped Brock with a wave of his hand, and listened. 

The sound was getting louder, heading in their direction,   
"Is that what I think it is?" Brock asked from behind, his voice low as not to arouse attention. Ash smiled pulling a small pistol from his side and aimed it forward, in the direction of the sound,   
"It could be," He answered. 

Brock took few steps to the side, into an intersection of the corridor. He took up a vantage point, and Ash joined him, using the wall to cover himself from the direction of the noise. Pikachu run in behind them and they waited, the slight noise ever becoming louder. 

"Give me your torch" Ash whispered to Brock, reaching out his hand to him. Brock placed the small cylinder shaped device into Ash's hand without a word and continued to listen. When the noise was only ten feet from them Ash pointed the torch road round the corner with one hand, his pistol in the other, blinding them.   
"Who's there?" He called out forcefully and waited for a reply; if none came he knew what it was. It was a Pokémon, and he had no wish to encounter one of those. 

"Ash? Is that you?" Returned a calm female voice, Ash lowered the pistol, and asked in return,   
"Neesha?" Looking round the corner he could see it was her, though she was shielding he eyes from the glare of the torch,   
"Yeah it me, now get that light out of my eyes!" She told him angrily now. He quickly lowered the torch and stepped out of the corridor.   
"What are you doing here?" He asked, "Aren't you meant to be in the command centre?"   
"What am I doing here?" She asked, "How did you get in here?" Ash smiled,   
"I have my ways" 

Brock stepped out from behind the wall, Pikachu at his heels. He looked unsurely at Neesha,   
"You know her Ash?" He asked, to which Ash nodded,   
"Yeah, though introductions can wait, we have to get to the command centre" Ash told them, "Don't worry we're nearly there" 

……… 

Inside the large echoie Command centre, the only sounds came from the few still operating computer systems. The only two in the room Gill, and Misty had moved to a tactically sound position in front of the main door to the hall. Misty was busy accessing a computer system, Gill by her side. Both of them where armed, Misty with a basic pistol which lay forgotten on the desk. Gill however was armed with a large, and dangerous looking rifle. He was leaning against the desk, his back to the door, Misty beside him and he sighed,   
"Can't you find something more constructive to do than to read up on history?" He asked. Misty snorted,   
"There is nothing else I can do. Really, there isn't anything better for me to do, and anyway it helps me relax" Misty answered before Gill asked another question,   
"Any news on the reinforcements?" 

Misty types a few buttons before sighing at the screen,   
"Belfast and Armagh are not sending anything. They claim they can't afford to weaken their own defenses at present. Omagh claim they are not able to send land forces due to international treaties" Gill took a deep breath, before complaining,   
"Bloody red tape!" he called, "There is no time for that" Leaving him to fume under the news she let her eyes traveling over a small page of text, based on resent history and read, 

'…Upon the invasion of Mewtwo's Pokémon into Europe, the Great British parliament passed the 'Pokémon control Act (2007)' which was meant to protect the public from mistaking the dossal and friendly Pokémon for the cloned ones of Mewtwo. The act meant the impounding of Pokémon into special Pokémon centres. This meant that to have access to Pokémon you had to possess a special license only granted to those in military service or other government specialties. Though mainly ineffective it did slow their incursion… Click to continue' 

Misty was about to dully press the button to continue, when a noise at the door to the room came to her ears. As if by reflex she had grabbed her gun and layback against the desk next to Gill in a second ready. He smiled,   
"That wasn't bad" He told her, "For a young'n anyway" She laughed before a repeat of the noise silenced her. Turning to face the door, she and Gill leveled their weapons with the desk and waited for whatever it was to open the door 

As they tracked it, the door was clumsily pushed open, with a large banging sound. The figure appeared to stop and look around the room, though it appeared to have trouble seeing in the dark lighting of the room. A beam of light flew from its hand, and it started to use it to see around. With their guns still trailed on it, the form finally spoke,   
"I guess they've already gone" Ash's voice trailed across the room, and two more figures entered the room, those of Neesha and Brock. Next it was Neesha, who spoke,   
"She said she'd stay here" 

Misty waited a moment before making their presence known to them.   
"And she did stay here" She informed them, rising out from behind the desk. The glare of the torch, was immediately thrown into her eyes, and she blocked it protesting,   
"Turn that thing off!" The beam was shut off and Neesha let out a sigh of relief,   
"So you haven't left" She said, and Misty felt almost insulted,   
"Of course I stayed!" Misty told her, "I wouldn't have left" 

Captain Gill rose from behind the desk and caught their attention,   
"Sorry to spoil this but we do have something more pressing to deal with," He reminded and Misty realized she had clean forgotten.   
"Get back here" She told them, indicating to the desk. They didn't understand the urgency but Ash, Brock and Neesha wasted no time, Pikachu still with them. It jumped on the desk and greeted Misty,   
"Pika!" It said happily, and Misty mussed the fur on its head. 

"Nice to see you too" She told it before leaning back against the desk, the others joining them,   
"What's going on?" Ash asked, and Misty answered,   
"The lock down was to keep Pokémon out of the building but before it was fully implemented several of them working in a pack had entered. We have at least three Kabutops, and their heading this way," She told them, Neesha gasped,   
"Are you sure?" She asked, and Misty nodded,   
"Even in lock down this room produces and uses most of the energy in the building, they will be drawn here like a fly to the flame" Ash shook his head,   
"Kabutops… that's just great" Ash complained, "Any idea how long, Misty?" 

Brock craned his head round to look at this new girl, and immediately recognized her stunning orangey red hair… it had been along time since he had seen her but it was most defiantly Misty.   
"Did everyone I know come to this city?" He asked himself under his breath though Ash caught the word. Feeling quite foolish he indicated to Brock,   
"I forgot to mention," He told them indicating to Brock, "This is Sergeant Brock Namarari" It was Misty's turn to study Brock, and she let out a gasp,   
"You couldn't be?" She asked barely finding her voice. Brock nodded before Gill once again interrupted them,   
"Is this really the time?" 

No sooner as he had finished speaking than a new echoing sound came from the door into the hall. The door handle rattled a little before it stopped. Turning, Gill aimed at the door with weapon. The other turned to see what it was but didn't aim. They didn't make a sound, allowing them to hear a constant heavy breathing from beyond the oak door. Gil took a deep breath and aimed 

With a loud tearing sound the door was broken open from the outside, sending thousands of small shards of wood into the room. They ducked behind the desk for cover, and Gill pulled his trigger. Sending a stream of bullets at the door they tore into the wood covering the doorway with a cloud of dust. When he finally let go of the trigger it took a moment for the smoke to clear. Breathing deeply he kept his eyes fixed on the doorway, the others still hiding. 

When the smoke had cleared, he could clearly see what was in the doorway… Nothing. Lowering his gun Gill started to panicky look around,   
"Where did it go?" His eyes where darting around the room but all he could see where shadows. Every so often he could see something move out of the corner of his eyes but when he looked it was gone. His hand was beginning to shake,   
"Where is it?!" He reiterated, turning back to the door. 

A shadow leaping into the air behind Gill made Misty scream,   
"There!" The featureless shadow descended upon Gill, he tried to turn, his weapon ready but with a yell he was thrown to the ground, the Pokémon slicing its razor-sharp scythe like claw down his back. He hit the desk before falling to the ground, Ash and Misty turning their pistols to the beast, as it stood over its pray. Flicking on the torch Ash directed it at the face of the Pokémon. In the breath second Ash saw it he could make out the true horror of these genetically advanced Pokémon all over again. The Pokémon's armored body ha been improved with the addition of sharp scales, its claws length increased, its colored turned more black than its original brown 

It screeched before jumping out of the torches beam.   
"Pikachu, Thunder!" Ash yelled out the order to his Pokémon whom immediately started to charge up the attack. The Kabutops stopped again, and turned to them as if preparing for its next attack. Pikachu let out the bolt of pure electricity, and the air crackled around them. A blast of yellow lightning fired into the Kabutops, which screamed out in pain. The attack ended as quick as it came, and the fazed Kabutops stood unmoving among some rubble, which used to be desks, and computer systems. Opening fire with his pistol Ash, hit the beast several times before Misty joined him. Before they had emptied a clip on it, it fell limp and hit the floor with a tremendous crash. 

Ash took deep breaths, not daring to let his pistols aim fall short of the unmoving Pokémon. It was only after some considerable seconds that he dropped his aim and turned back to Gill. Pikachu sat beside the man, and licked his hand,   
"Pi?" It asked, and Gill coughed. Turning off the torch Ash surveyed the wound on the elderly mans back. Ash shook his head and kneeled down next to him.   
"Can you move?" Ash asked, the man let out a laugh, which sounded painful.   
"Yes, but that's about all" He told Ash, pulling himself off the ground with clenched teeth. Leaning back against the desk he relaxed, taking in deep breaths. 

"Misty?" He asked, she stepped forward, her pistol still in her hand,   
"Yes?"   
"Remember that tunnel I mentioned earlier. Take it and you will come out inside the old army base… Namarari's plane should still be on the runway, use it"   
"You want us to leave you?" Misty asked unsure what to think. Just thinking about doing something like that put a bad taste in her mouth. Gill laughed,   
"Please, don't give me this sentimental crap" He told her, "Leave this old man in peace… just hand me my gun" 

Ash sighed and handed him the gun,   
"As you wish" Ash said solemnly, "And sir, goodbye" Gill laughed and took the gun,   
"Just go already!" Ash turned his back and walked away, Neesha and Brock on his heels. Misty took a last look at the old man before turning too and leading the others into the captain's old office. 

Gill just sat there watching them leave, his gun in his hand. With every passing second his breathing became more and more erratic, the pain in his back becoming unbearable. He smiled at the irony of the situation and prepared himself for the enemy he know was coming. 

……… 

The cloud of smoke still hung thick in the air over the western side of the city. The river appeared to be the divider, chaos and destruction on the west bank, while the east appeared unaffected. The only real activity came from the runway where the last of the cities helicopters took off, the last of the citizens onboard. It was under the shadow of air traffic control that Ash's head poked out of a small hole in the ground, with Pikachu on his shoulder.   
"Pika?" It asked inquisitively looking around. Ash jumped out, and spurred the others to do the same,   
"Come on!" He told them curiously, "We don't know how much time we have" 

As quick as they could Misty and Neesha immerged and looked around them. Misty could barely believe the sight of destruction that had reached her eyes. The city she had know as home for the past four years, destroyed in a matter of hours. It was as Brock came out of the hole that she composed herself. Brock coughed,   
"What was that used for anyway?" Brock asked indicating back to the tunnel entrance they had just immerged from. Neesha nodding wanting the answer to the question as well. It was Misty who answer,   
"This used to be a military base, build soon after World War One. When they built it they also built this tunnel to transport supplies from one side of the city to the other without being seen or leaving themselves open to attack" Brock coughed again,   
"That would explain all of the dust anyway" 

It wasn't too long before Ash reminded them of their constant danger,   
"You guys can stay here and chat but I'm going" He broke into a run in the direction of the runway and they followed him. The grassland they traveled was uneven, making it difficult to run but as they where about to step back onto concrete, the runways concrete a shifting sound from behind caught their attention. Looking back mid stride Ash watched as two Kabutops jumped clean out of the hole they had just immerged and started, chasing after them, with impressive speed.   
"See this is why I wanted to hurry!" Ash reminded them, running even faster. Taking the lead Misty called back,   
"Less talking more running!" 

Since the plane was at the end of the runway they where at it in a matter of second. Throwing the side door open, Brock motioned for them to get inside. They prepared themselves for the coming of the Kabutops but Brock rummaged through several of the boxes at the back of the plane. Ash gulped and called back,   
"What are you looking for?!" 

Brock smiled,   
"Found it" Ripping the top off the box he pulled a large mass from it, some padding falling to his feet. The large weapon was made up of one large cylinder with 4 smaller cylinders around the outside. It had two hand holder for him to carry, and use the device. Stepping forward, it became clear how much room the bulky weapon took up, and pushing the others aside he aimed it outside the doorway, knocking a box out of the plane with his foot by accident.   
"Is that what I think it is?" Misty asked, looking the large weapon over, and Brock smiled,   
"Oh yes, The XG-Weapon prototype 2" Brock confirmed, "Now what element is a Kabutops?" Ash shook his head,   
"Really Brock, you should know that" Ash told him, "Its rock and water" 

Knocking in a few buttons on the side of the device, he smiled again,   
"Then I think a blast of some Water mixed with Electricity should do it," He told them, and the device began to hum loudly as if powering up. He aimed at one of the upcoming Kabutops told them,   
"Better take cover" They clambered for cover though Brock didn't give them the time too. Firing the weapon, a long blue, yellowy beam ejected form the weapon, enveloping the Kabutops, which screeched in pain. After only three seconds Brock let go of the trigger and the Kabutops fell over its own weigh never to move again. Its friend turned to see its fallen comrade, then promptly turned and ran. Brock lowered the gun and turned to Ash,   
"Very human some of their characteristics" Brock laughed, "Running like a cowered" 

Misty looked up from the corner she had been watching the whole episode play out.   
"How did you do that?" She asked, unable to believe her eyes, Brock just patted the side of the weapon,   
"One beam of elemental energy. This baby is going to change our fortunes in this war"   
  
**End of Chapter three**   
………..   
_Butch Cassidy   
15.07.04 (Euro-Date System DD.MM.YY)_   
…………   
  
**Author Message**   
Let me start with an apology. I started work on this part over three months ago and things just got in the way until I got to finish it. Sorry for the delay, and anyone who is still reading, thanks. This part has brought one of the more important elements back into the story, the Pokémon themselves and as I warned this is not going to be a typical Fan Fiction series. Anyway I hope people liked this fan fiction, and will read on. 

I hope to have chapter four out in Early September, as this is only one of my many projects. I love to receive feedback on my work so if you want to tell me what you think… positive or negative you can either email me at the below address or through a review on 

Time for a shameless plug of my website now. Butchs Fan Fiction Forum is my website ) dedicated to holding Fan Fiction written by me and some other authors so have a look if you like my stuff. The site also includes lots of extra stuff connected to the Fan Fictions including Histories, Concept art and maps, FAQ's, and reviewing abilities. You can also access all the parts of things in multiple formats (.txt, .doc, .html) if wanna save the fan fictions for later reading 

Until next time, have fun,   
Butch Cassidy 

Email –   
Website – 


End file.
